Exister et Vivre
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Ennoshita pensait. Il se disait qu'il y avait exister et vivre. Et que c'était un joli film au nom de "vie". Poil de TanaEnno.


**Yo. JE SAIS NEKOCATPOWER JE T'AI PROMIS UN KURODAI. Il arrive après ça et le dernier chapitre de HHP - ( qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand, peut-être en juillet, qui sait... )**

 **Breeeeef !**

 **Voici un OS avec comme personnage principal Ennoshita car euh... je sais pas j'avias une idée et ça collait bien au monsieur que j'aime beaucoup. :')**

 **Merci à la correction de DonutChan et ma bêta lectrice Ame.**

 **Bref, enjoy, laissez une review, et oubliez pas que je vous aime; même vous lecteurs de l'ombre ! :D**

* * *

Assis sur son lit, fixant le mur en face, le regard vide, il se disait que la vie n'est qu'une succession de secondes, de minutes, d'heures et d'années.

Que la vie ne se vivait pas, mais qu'elle se jouait.

Que tout n'est que mensonge, qu'on ne vit jamais vraiment, qu'on existe juste.

Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'on vivait vraiment.

XoXoX

Assis sur le banc de touche, essoufflé, une serviette sur ses cheveux trempés de sueur, il se demandait si ça valait vraiment la peine d'exister.

Et les autres ne comprenaient pas, ils ne comprenaient pas qu'exister, ça ne représente rien qu'un être de plus, et il se sentait exclu dans ses pensées.

Et puis il était tellement perdu qu'il ne sentait pas le regard hésitant, perdu, inquiet de son camarade, qui croyait en lui, et qui voulait le voir exister, et bien plus : il voulait le voir vivre.

XoXoX

Il pensait beaucoup, entre deux révisions, et mangeais et dormais peu, entre deux pensées.

Dans la pénombre, sous ses couettes, il se disait que son sourire n'était qu'égoïsme. Que son existence était égoïste. Tout le monde l'aimait, aucune once de méchanceté ne s'échappait de lui. Mais il ne faisait que se morfondre dans ses idées noires qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Puis, se retournant une énième fois, il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal. Et qu'il devrait peut-être commencer une carrière d'acteur.

XoXoX

Petit à petit, les gens s'inquiétaient, mais le monde autour tournait encore. Et il pensait que le monde tournerait aussi bien sans lui.

Et des cernes se créaient sous ses yeux, son corps devenait de plus en plus faible, son teint de plus en plus pâle, et ses joues se creusaient. Et la lueur dans ses yeux s'atténuait.

XoXoX

Écoutant son cours d'une oreille distraite, la vie ne lui paraissait être qu'un film -ou une pièce de théâtre, mais il préférait les films-. Il se rappela qu'en fin de journée, il devait aller à son club de cinématographie. Une très faible lueur paraissait sur son visage, comme une jolie fleur qui naissait, dans les cendres noires de ses pensées.

XoXoX

Et il pensait comprendre. Il se bornait de ses idées, parfois. Il se disait qu'il avait raison, qu'il était égoïste, qu'on ne vivait jamais vraiment, qu'on ne faisait qu'exister, et que notre film « vie » était bien triste. Que c'était morne, un film pas bien agencé, avec des défauts, trop de défauts. A son goût.

XoXoX

Arrangeant les dernières formalités – donner des papiers à son professeur et ranger son matériel -, il se disait que tout se ressemble. (IL FAUT UN LIEN ENTRE LES DEUX IDEES ICI) Qu'on est acteur principal, et que c'est là qu'on joue. Il y a les metteurs en scènes, les personnages principaux, les souffleurs de répliques. Mais ce film, appelé « vie », s'improvisait en grande partie. Alors il fallait aussi improviser ses sourires, ses joies, sa prétendue envie de vivre, cette envie de continuer d'être l'acteur principal.

Puis il se dit que son film s'appelait « exister ». Parce que ce film « vie » lui était inaccessible, trop exigeant. Il ne pouvait pas tenir le premier rôle, ni n'importe lequel, pour ses maigres talents d'acteurs.

XoXoX

Parfois, il s'asseyait sur son lit, et il se disait qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Et sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il pouvait s'en tordre de douleur. Il lui manquait quelque chose, un petit rien pour qu'il aille mieux, pour voir cette lumière au bout du tunnel, pour que tout aille bien. Après tout, son heure viendra bien un jour.

XoXoX

Entouré de ses amis, allongé dans l'herbe après un match important – ils avaient gagnés contre Shiratorizawa !- il se sentait seul. Il ne méritait pas d'exister, il n'avait pas la force ni le courage. Mais il se dit qu'il le ferait quand même.

Mais d'un coup, il prit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, les brins d'herbe caressant sa peau, la chaleur extérieure, la douce caresse du soleil. Mais malgré ça, il avait froid. Pas grand-chose, juste un petit froid qui s'insinuait un peu partout dans son corps. Il avait l'impression de trembloter intérieurement. Mais là, il sentit une main imprudente venant l'effleurer, et il se sentit frémir, prit d'un malaise inexplicable. Il ne se sentait pas, ou plus à sa place. Et le vent grandissait, grandissait, et il se sentait de plus en plus égoïste, et cette envie d'exister diminuait petit à petit.

xoxoxo

Il se demandait s'il n'était pas égoïste. Il vivait pour les autres, et les autres lui demandaient de vivre pour lui-même. Et puis il avait si mal. Il mangeait encore moins, et ses côtes se faisaient voir. Chaque rebondissement de ballon sur ses avant-bras se reflétait sur sa peau pâle. Et il se sentait si mal qu'il ne mangeait plus. Il était tourmenté, et il ne pensait qu'à lui, lui et sa gueule, lui et sa prétendue existence.

Une voix lui souffla qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, et qu'il devait se reprendre en main.

Il la chassa d'un léger mouvement de tête, et affichait un grand sourire. Ni ce vent, ni son égoïsme ferait disparaitre sa façade

Ce sourire.

..Mais tout le monde n'était pas dupe.

XoXoX

Il y avait un petit vent chaud. Il s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, et il redonnait une légère couleur rosée à ses joues d'un blanc linceul. Il était face à quelqu'un, et il pouvait lire tellement de choses dans ces yeux. L'inquiétude, la joie, l'appréhension, la peur, l'angoisse. Et une petite lueur dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver le nom.

« Ennoshita, je crois que je t'aime. »

Quand Tanaka lui fit sa déclaration, il ne sut quoi dire. Il resta figé, ébahi. Et il eut comme un déclic, une lumière qui s'allume, un rideau qui s'ouvre dans son cœur.

Et il se dit que cette lueur, c'était l'amour. Ou plutôt l'Amour, avec un grand A. L'espoir qu'avait Tanaka, pour qu'il aille mieux.

Il pouvait enfin enrôler le rôle d'acteur principal dans son film « vie ».

Car oui, il se sentait vivant. Il se demandait alors ce qu'était qu'aimer. Si aimer n'était pas vivre. Si sans vivre, pouvait-on aimer. Et à l'allure de son cœur, de ses pensées tourbillonnantes, il lui parût comme une évidence qu'il aimait depuis bien longtemps. Dans cette décharge électrique, tandis que ses lèvres cherchaient celles de Tanaka, dans un baiser maladroit, brut, mais portant leur amour, il se sentait juste vivant.

Il se dit que c'était mieux de vivre, qu'exister n'était que passé.

Et son chemin de cendres devînt une prairie de fleurs.

Ennoshita aimait. Et aimer c'était vivre.

Tous deux savaient que la reconstruction n'allait pas se faire du jour au lendemain. Mais main dans la main, en marchant dans les ruelles où passait peu de gens, et Ennoshita fit confiance à Tanaka. Il lui voua son cœur, son existence, et sa vie.

Et Tanaka allait l'aider. Il allait le relever, et bientôt, ils danseraient tous deux dans cette prairie de fleur. Car ils s'aimaient, et l'Amour qu'ils se portaient était plus fort que tout


End file.
